<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【精靈寶可夢】 Vine in the forest（赤綠） by Graybi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924314">【精靈寶可夢】 Vine in the forest（赤綠）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi'>Graybi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), 精靈寶可夢</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 自創世界觀涉及</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>自創世界觀涉及---所以廢話和漏洞很多<br/>只是一篇作者想滿足自己舐和咬性癖的一篇文<br/>隨意看看就好<br/>青綠非處子提及</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ookido Green | Blue Oak &amp; Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red, 赤紅 X 青綠, 赤紅青綠, 赤綠</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【精靈寶可夢】 Vine in the forest（赤綠）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>自創世界觀涉及---所以廢話和漏洞很多<br/>只是一篇作者想滿足自己舐和咬性癖的一篇文<br/>隨意看看就好<br/>青綠非處子提及</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有時候，你不需要任何根據，你就是會覺得事有蹊蹺。</p><p>這是青綠現在的感覺。</p><p>在寶可夢世界錦標賽，關都地區選手的休息室中，坐在梳妝臺前的青綠趴在椅背上盯著在看賽事錄像的兒時好友。儘管葉子再怎樣說服，他都覺得當中有異。長年遠離人群獨居的都市傳說竟然自動報名參加比賽，就算對方是個對戰狂魔，青綠還是覺得當中有異。眼前穿著招牌紅外套的人失聯三年後，在一次落敗後打給了他。<br/>
“我輸了。”<br/>
“什麼？”<br/>
在整理研究資料的青綠一時反應不過來，過了好一會，電話那頭都沒進一步解釋，擅自決定由他自己組織好事情的來龍去脈。看資料看久了的青綠眼睛有點乾澀，他揉了揉眼後，放棄只有一句提示的推理遊戲，彷彿在說天氣般輕鬆地朝話筒問：“要過來喝喝酒嗎？卡洛斯的新品”。語音落下大約一小時後，常青道館的門外便落下了一抹火光。為免白銀山上的鬼魅引起騷動，青綠只開了道館的後門。那夜，青綠只作了些和久違有關的客套後就沒怎說話，僅有一杯沒一杯地喝著以未成年人作銷售對象的酒精飲料。印象中赤紅沒太多動作，連一杯也不知道有沒喝上，青綠只記得自己後來有點微醺，借著酒意蹭到對方身上打鬧。然後便是因陽光刺眼而從空無一人的道館大廳地上醒來。醒來時，青綠還在想昨夜是不是僅是一場夢，直到他看到了身前有個裝著卡洛斯式早餐的紙袋。那次聚會的唯一遺憾就是享用美味早餐時，道館中只剩他自己。</p><p>那夜後，二人偶爾會利用訊息聯繫，但幾乎都是青綠在發，赤紅能回個表情圖示已是很不錯，更多是已讀不會，所以一次元旦，青綠在整點收到一張白銀山星空照時，不自禁地在娜娜莉和大木博士之間大叫了出來。<br/>
“我現在在家裡，你不回來嗎？”<br/>
已讀，然後不回。<br/>
青綠抿了抿嘴，但也沒再追問。</p><p>時間回到現在，青綠還是那副趴在椅背上的模樣，赤紅還是在看賽事錄像。<br/>
「你不換衣服嗎？」<br/>
赤紅剛贏下了一場對戰，對手是個火屬訓練家，這使赤紅身上的衣服多了好幾個破洞。赤紅轉向青綠，<br/>
「真見外，我出去就是。」<br/>
赤紅是不是這意思，青綠不知道，他僅是在自說自話。他下了椅子，離開房間，然後站在門前仔細聆聽著房間內的動靜。</p><p>慶幸休息室的隔音不算太優良，青綠勉強還是能捕捉到赤紅的動靜。打開背包拉鏈的聲音幾近不可聞，根據模糊的兒時記憶，青線猜測著對方的動作，然後在自認為對的時間點猛地推開房門。被他嚇到的赤紅慌忙用脫到一半的衣服蓋住腹部，但青綠已看見了其上帶著嚇人暗紫色的縱橫交錯。<br/>
「你是seed？」<br/>
這其實不算問話，但赤紅側開頭，點了點作回答。<br/>
「什麼嘛，就這樣。害本大爺以為是多大的事……」<br/>
青綠體內開始騷動。</p><p>世界之大無奇不有，這是青綠得知seed和garden時的第一感覺。不論是garden還是seed，外表都和普通人無異，唯一的不同處是，seed邁入青春期後，心臟附近會長出一個核心，核心會伸出藤蔓狀的枝條在體內游走，就像一顆種子。發芽之初，Seed不會感到異樣，一般都是待枝條充斥體內大部份空腔，竄到皮下時才會有所察覺。治療不難，但藥劑的副作用很大，所以不多Seed採用。他們一般會選擇到專為seed而設的店裡找garden幫忙。和seed相似，garden的特徵也是在青春期後出現，和seed不同的是，garden體內不會有藤蔓漫生，但他們會極其渴望seed的一切體液。過去，這特性使很多garden成為娼婦，現在則只需一瓶誰都付得起的藥劑便可解決。</p><p>在青綠作進一步行動前，赤紅迅速地把衣服穿好，他的表情明擺著希望青綠不要再管。<br/>
「你先回房間休息一下。我待會過來找你。」<br/>
沒回答。這表示赤紅不希望他插手，但他的意向與青綠無關。<br/>
「別想著跑走，你會去哪我還是有點底的。」<br/>
關上門之前，他回頭朝還是那個動作的赤紅警告。</p><p>替赤紅請好明天的假後，青綠來到赤紅和自己房間比鄰的房間。他敲了敲門，門後有動靜，但他等了很久也沒能等到房門打開。一直按壓著的煩躁突破了耐性的挾制。<br/>
“你是要自己開門，還是我叫風速狗把門燒了？”<br/>
青綠的手指飛快地敲打手機屏幕。</p><p>訊息傳出沒多久，繃著一張臉的赤紅前來開了門。進門後，青綠把門踢回閉上的位置後，一手扯起赤紅的上衣。赤紅還沒洗澡，對戰產生的汗味迎面撲來，但青綠的注意力全集中在他腹上宛如樹根的猙獰突起上。<br/>
「這多久了？」<br/>
目測至少半年以上，赤紅沒回答，青綠也不太在意答案。</p><p>快要壓不住的欲望使他吞嚥了下。</p><p>「到床上去。」<br/>
一動不動。<br/>
「隨便你。」<br/>
耐不住更多的爭辯，青綠就著單膝跪下的姿勢湊前，突起下飄來的植香使他深深著迷。<br/>
「綠……」<br/>
顧不上回應難得開口的赤紅，青綠放開手上的衣服，換成扶住赤紅結實腰肢的兩側，癡迷地在一根突起上舔了一下。<br/>
「嗚……」<br/>
過於刺激的感覺使赤紅微顫，屈曲的膝蓋訴說著快撐不住的事實。<br/>
「到床上去。」<br/>
青綠覺得自己支持不到再說一次。分泌不停的唾液將要溢出，大腦被滿滿的瘋狂所佔據。</p><p>他，大木。青綠是一個garden。</p><p>赤紅臉有難色地坐上床緣，青綠難耐地站在床上盯著他。甫等赤紅躺好，他就覆身上去，肚子壓在身下人的大腿上，飢渴地舔舐眼前的養份。</p><p>大部份garden只是想填補空虛，但因他們填補的方式往往挑起別人的性欲，因此所以他們常被認為是人盡可夫的一群。在過去不乏圈養garden的seed。</p><p>「嗚……綠……」<br/>
青綠的動作使赤紅刺痛。Garden的唾液有麻醉和抗凝的酵素，所以移植時一般不會帶來太大不適，然而赤紅的藤蔓扎根太深了。青綠專注地舔舐赤紅腹上的盤互交錯，他“荒蕪”好一段時間了，體內各處都渴求著seed的的扎根，儘管藥劑能緩解不舒，但"美食"當前，本能便輕易地戰勝了科技。專注移植的青綠咬破其中一條藤蔓，如獲至寶地吸食當中泛著淡淡玫瑰花香的汁液，他能感到腹下赤紅的勃起，但他實在停不下來。</p><p>赤紅的香氣是他最喜歡的那種。</p><p>Seed和garden的關係就像植物與土壤，當中有著一定適性，雖然專一性普遍不高，但暫時還沒發現一個能和所有seed 100%吻合的garden，反之亦然。適性不合會影響移植的成功率和扎根率，換句說，就是症狀舒緩的時間會有所不同。一般來說，來自同地區的seed和garden相合度是最高的。不過因為不合只是舒緩時間長短的問題，所以不太會成為阻礙兩者結合的理由。</p><p>青綠腦內殘餘的理智做著隨時會被壓在身下的準備，但這遲遲都沒發生。飢渴感得到了舒緩後，青綠含住破口處，分神窺探赤紅的反應。才對上赤紅的視線，有著深沉情感的眼神就瞬間使他深陷其中。二人進來時，天還未完全暗下去，誰都沒做出開燈的動作。現在天已經暗了，室內只剩窗外的月光和路燈照明。青綠帶著他意地舔舐破口，赤紅輕輕皺了皺眉後沒任何表示。不知道該進還是該退的青綠幽幽地喚了他一聲。赤紅抬起一側手臀，青綠從他腿上起身，俯身上前。</p><p>二人幾乎是馬上吻在一起。得到發芽之地的seed泛著較剛才濃郁了不少的花香，久未得到垂青的garden散發著唯一一株植株的香氣。二人熱情地擁吻，他們相互在接吻的期間脫去對方的衣服，進入對方的口腔，這無關seed和garden，只是生而為人的情和慾。<br/>
「赤紅……」<br/>
腦中一片混亂的青綠彷彿落入湍流中的溺水者，無助地乞求著憐憫。赤紅輕扶他的臉頰，啄著他的唇頰、臉頰、脖子……青綠順從感覺地張開大腿，他的囊袋和性器很快便得到撫慰。他這才知道自己的下身已是濕得一塌糊塗。<br/>
「嗯……」<br/>
處於情熱中的garden如臨夏日，香氣變得濃郁，然後隨著高潮朝四周迸發。</p><p>被赤紅的手活帶上高潮的青綠撐在赤紅的肩上歇息，他的大腿還處在高潮餘韻，不時微顫。青綠不知道自己在赤紅心中的定位為何，所以他不打算貿然靠上，有些人並不喜歡和一夜情對象過於親密。赤紅沾上他白濁的手仍在他兩腿間，時有時無地撫弄著他的性器和囊袋。青綠覺得自己快要跪不住了。<br/>
「赤—嗯—」<br/>
突然探進後穴的手指使他再也顧不上對方是否排斥事後親密，脫力向前倒去的青綠落入赤紅懷中，然後被牢牢抱住。青綠不自覺抬腰方便赤紅動作。赤紅很快便找到他最敏感的位置，在青綠因快感尖叫出聲以前，赤紅難得粗暴地捏著他的兩頰，強硬地要求接吻。<br/>
「赤—嗚……嗯……」<br/>
隨水浮沉的溺水者說不出一句完整的話。每當他等到一個空隙，才發出第一個音節，灼熱的吻便排山倒海地襲來。<br/>
「別—啊！」<br/>
比手指粗硬的性器無預警地進入狹窄但已然放鬆的通道，被反壓到床上的青綠反射性掙扎，然後再次被吻住。赤紅下身的抽動完全順應本能，沒被如此原始地佔有過的青綠毫無餘力抗衡，僅能隨著節律擺動腰肢。Seed的精液釋放在體內時，他緊繃著向後弓身。</p><p>事後清潔由赤紅負責，完成後的他穿著霧灰色長褲從浴室回到床上，理所當然地抱住還沒緩過來的青綠。洗過的手很是冰涼，所到之處不可避免地起了雞皮疙瘩，貼著後背的赤裸腹部因此顯得熾熱非常。<br/>
「嗯……」<br/>
赤紅像隻飢餓的幼獸般吸吮青綠的耳垂，寬大冰冷的手同時揉搓他胸前最敏感的乳點，青綠卷身試著躲避，但赤紅隨即俯身追來。二人下身都還在不應期，情感卻要求著要更多。</p><p>赤紅顯而易見的感情使青綠無由來地一陣恐懼，他從來不認為自己能當好伴侶的角色。這既因世間給garden的標籤，也因他慣常的生活。<br/>
「本大爺明天有比賽，先回去了。」<br/>
畏懼使他生出了逃走的力氣。青綠故作瀟灑地脫離溫暖的環抱，在反應不過來的赤紅眼前迅速套上衣服，大步朝門口走去。</p><p>他握上門把轉動後拉，甫開道縫的門被一手壓上。</p><p>「你少得寸進尺—」<br/>
在他身後俯視他的是一雙赤紅如血的眼瞳。裸著上身的赤紅臉上沒了日常的淡然，不容異見的佔有欲傾瀉而出。青綠一怔，然後嘴角慢慢牽起。在昏暗中呈墨色的虹膜在一次眨眼後變成明亮的綠，與兒時友人的赤瞳形成強烈對比。<br/>
「原來你還是個vine嗎？」<br/>
他的體內再次泛起騷動。</p><p>自然界中有些能絞殺樹木的藤蔓被稱作無情藤，seed中也有類似的，一般被人們稱作vine。和其他seed相比，vine蔓生的速度更快，體質較弱的garden甚至會因此被反寄生。在過去，反寄生是一件死亡率極高的事，現在雖說有治療藥劑，但被寄生仍是一件會對garden身體造成各種不可逆傷害的事。然而，仁慈的上帝不會忘記給每隻鳥兒配上一個舒適的窩。既然衪創造出不被一般garden所容納的vine，那就必然也做出了能容下它的土壤。能絞殺garden的魔女之種唯獨能被一種garden所馴服，為了區分，人們將那種garden稱作forest，又稱魔女之森。無樹不成林，forest比garden更渴求seed的生根，在世人眼中是比garden更人盡可夫的一群，卻是vine眼中唯一的救贖。</p><p>相互揭示真正身份後，赤紅明顯想要再進一步。他低頭湊向青綠的唇，然後被明明白白地躲開。他的情感太沉重，青綠不認為自己能背負，儘管他體內各處都因遇上了能徹底滿足自己的對象而興奮不已。<br/>
「沒剩多少了。」<br/>
強迫自己忽視情感中的興奮雀躍，青綠以指尖撫上赤紅腹上消退了大半的突起，突起的範圍不變，但不再猙獰，<br/>
「本大爺明天比賽後再過來幫你吧。」<br/>
「我幫你請過假了，好好休息。」<br/>
在一動也不動的赤紅身前斷斷續續地說過後，青綠反手握住門把轉動，赤紅的手仍抵著門，被困在他和門板間使青綠感到窒息。<br/>
「綠……」<br/>
「我要回去了！」<br/>
門仍然被抵住。<br/>
「讓開！」<br/>
到了臨界點，青綠猛力推開赤紅，卻反被牢牢抱住。赤紅閉口不言，情感卻外顯得很。青綠顫抖著唇，說不出一句話。他的手抬起，然後在要抱住赤紅的前一刻又落下。<br/>
「赤紅—嗚……」<br/>
頸側無預警地被吸吮，不擅言詞的傳說之人笨拙地嘗試挽留，<br/>
「不是這個問題喇！」<br/>
青綠奮力推開赤紅，力度之猛使他自己也撞上門板。<br/>
「給我些時間……」<br/>
「……我明天晚上給你答覆。」<br/>
青綠不敢探視赤紅的表情，話畢就奪門而出。</p><p>翌日，一夜無眠的青綠儘管應付得較平常吃力，但他最終還是贏得了賽事。大家紛紛圍上來祝賀，罕有出席這種場合的赤紅盯著手機畫面上的比賽錄像站在人群外圍，理所當然地突兀著。青綠的視線每次快要移到那邊時都被燙到時閃開。<br/>
「吵架了？」<br/>
都不需說明對象，人群散去後，和青綠一起回到休息室的葉子似問非問地陳述己見。赤紅始終沒上前祝賀，一直自認為很了解他的青綠想不到他出現在人群外的理由。<br/>
「算是吧。」<br/>
累極了的青綠也懶得左右言他。整理剩餘裝備時，他腦海中又浮現出赤紅立在人群外的畫面，畫中人在人群散去前就不見了縱影。今天晚上他就要給予對方一個答覆，不論答應與否，二人的關係必不再如前。青綠不排斥改變，相反，他很是享受當中的刺激，這從他總是四處遊歷，鮮少回家便能看出來。然而，牽涉到赤紅的話，這改變在他而言實在太劇烈了。自有記憶起，二人就是彼此生活中的一部份，縱然當中有過空白期，但不成文地，他倆都知道只要聯絡，對方必定會作出回應。五年前那夜也證實了確是如此。青綠從未想過要和赤紅有進一步的關係，因為他早已是他視作家人一般的存在。<br/>
「今天晚上大伙要去酒吧放鬆一下，你要來嗎？」<br/>
大扺看出他心事的葉子坐在他旁邊椅子上，雙手托著腮問。<br/>
「當然。」<br/>
青綠喜歡熱鬧，也習慣到酒吧享樂，但這次答應更多是因為他覺得那兒會是自己找到答案的所在。</p><p>是夜，青綠坐在吧台看著在舞池處嬉鬧的大家，心中感到陣陣的不踏實。他剛剛拒絕了第三個前來示好的seed。這不是協助seed解決需求的酒吧，所以沒人可以責怪他不履行責任。一般認知中，forest總是來者不拒，因為他們的特殊性使他們幾乎都是處於騷動中，畢竟數量相對稀少的vine和forest並不容易遇上彼此。來者不拒這方面，青綠過去也不例外，然而，現在的他只想再體會一次昨夜的美好。只是，他不確定自己是不捨那份香甜，還是真的能給出承諾。在他，赤紅是家人般的存在，失去重視的家人無疑是令人痛苦的。<br/>
「你很安靜。」<br/>
從舞池回來的葉子點了杯名叫"Beauty and the beast"的雞尾酒，托盤上放有一朵盛開的赤紅色玫瑰。因玫瑰而展開的童話故事。<br/>
「好喝嗎？」<br/>
從那色澤看來，應該是莓子類的調酒。喝了一口的葉子舔舔嘴唇，品味了一下後給出"還不錯"的評價。沒什麼心情的青綠喝了一口手中的柳橙汁。<br/>
「你還沒有答案嗎？」<br/>
「嗯。」<br/>
雖然沒到他和赤紅的程度，但葉子多少能看出他所躊躇的。<br/>
「能簡單說明一下嗎？」<br/>
「就不知道要不要答應而已。」<br/>
「有差別嗎？」<br/>
葉子又喝了口酒。有，而且不少。但要青綠陳述列舉，他又說不上一個。<br/>
「我不知道。」<br/>
青綠用柳橙汁潤了潤唇。<br/>
「就試試看吧，反正有什麼不合的，那傢伙絕對會配合你。」<br/>
「我就是知道會這樣才下不了決定。」<br/>
在青綠眼中，伴侶的遷就退讓應是互相的。他不認為自己有對赤紅做到這一點。<br/>
「其實……」<br/>
女孩抱著酒杯，微皺著眉斟酌用詞，旋轉射燈的彩色光塊在她身上流轉，使她顯得有點不真實。<br/>
「有答應不答應的需要嗎？」<br/>
不明所以的青綠轉向身旁的異性好友，彩色光塊並沒有落下他，又或者應該說，沒落下場中的任何一個人。<br/>
「你倆一直都是順其自然的不是嗎？」<br/>
「這……」<br/>
「個人淺見，我不覺得你倆需要用什麼關係作定義，順其自然才是你倆的風格嘛！」<br/>
向來對他特別毒舌的女孩以最美的笑容作出鼓勵。<br/>
「可是………」<br/>
沒有定義，不被束縛的關係，青綠曾在酒吧和學校經歷過、聽說過不少，他從不認為這能分對錯，但要是應用到赤紅身上……他感到不捨。那傢伙值得最好的。<br/>
「就算還沒有定義，你都因為他而拒絕三個人了，不是嗎？」<br/>
女孩果然把一切都看在眼內，<br/>
「只要知道會害對方難過，你倆就不會做。這點我可是很有信心的喔！」<br/>
葉子自信地眨了眨靠近青綠那邊的眼睛。青綠花了些時間才消化到她的話語。<br/>
「真受不了妳。」<br/>
他放鬆地朝葉子一笑以作感謝，後者嘻嘻兩聲後回了句“我會視作是稱讚的”。</p><p>葉子喝完一杯後又回到舞池中。再次剩下自己的青綠急不及待地想見到赤紅。他想念對方懷抱的熱度，想念對方隱隱帶著玫瑰香的氣味，想念對方的一顰一笑，甚至想念起對方的沉默……他掏出手機，按開了和赤紅的通訊，不無緊張地按著虛擬鍵盤。他知道赤紅不會作出他想像外的回應，但他心臟仍然因緊張而快要跳離胸腔似。<br/>
"你可以來接我嗎"<br/>
他抖著手按下發送鍵，<br/>
"嗯"<br/>
意料之外的迅速回應。驚訝不已的青綠快速地在輸入框中打出"那你什麼時候"幾個字後，一道靈光使他果斷鎖上手機。</p><p>跳下吧台的高椅，跑進喧鬧不已，燈光瘋狂躍動的舞池，青綠無半分猶疑地朝門口奔去。</p><p>合眾地區的夜漫著涼意，不在市中心的會場路上沒多少照明，行人就更不用說了。在黑暗寂靜中突然響起的跑步聲使幾隻在路邊探頭探腦的小拉達竄回草叢。跑出店門的青綠馬上看見倚在噴火龍身上，站在馬路對面的赤紅。噴火龍尾巴上的火光在他身上投射出搖晃不定的光影。盯著手機屏幕的赤紅幾乎同時發現他，從那些光影推斷，又是比賽錄像，熟悉感和溫馨的無奈感使青綠的心情更加放鬆。二人隔著馬路相望了會後，沒進過店內的人露出了很是溫柔的笑容。青綠得到鼓勵似跑向對方，主動環上獻吻。他很快便得到了回抱。<br/>
「我們回去吧！」<br/>
赤紅捧著他的臉，在鴨舌帽簷形成的陰影下，輕輕啄了啄他的唇。不知在外站了多久的唇有點涼，印在青綠因激動而泛熱的唇上很是舒服。青綠抬手覆上頰上的手，在一片玫瑰芳香縈繞下滿足地笑著。</p><p>他的確無需煩惱，因為無論如何，他都絕對不會做出令這張臉露出難過表情的事，他深信赤紅同樣如此。</p><p>【END】</p><p>【作者廢言】<br/>
想寫上kinki kids二人那種誰都插不進去的氛圍，但感覺沒成功……<br/>
感謝看到這的你 希望你有美好的一日：D</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>